Teaching Old Dogs New Tricks
by scarletalphabet
Summary: Jen and Abby have been getting closer. Gibbs doesn't like it. Combinations of Gibbs/Abby/Jen, but nothing explicit if you're not fond of slash. Doesn't really fit the Romance category, but more so than anything else.


**_AN: _**So sue me about the title, Gibbs seems to be doing a lot of growling and barking in this story, it's just an unfortunate coincidence with Dog Tags. This is a prize for Cassy on NFA (see profile for link), sorry it took so long and wasn't nearly as racy as you probably would have liked. The muse inspires what she will. Oh, and I took some liberties with the science.

_**Teaching Old Dogs New Tricks**_

Gibbs strode into Abby's lab, Caff-Pow! in hand. "Whatcha got Abs?" he asked.

Seeing the drink in his right hand, she said, "One from the Director already. Sorry Gibbs." She made an apologetic face, and turned back to the computer screen. Typing in a few commands she brought up a graph. "About the case," she began, "Based on the level in his blood when he died—" she stopped short when she heard Gibbs slam the cup in the trash. She turned towards him, looking concerned.

Gibbs stepped up close to her, his lips almost touching hers, and stated clearly, "Doesn't she know that you're mine?"

Abby quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. She had to use every once of restraint she possessed not to lean in just a little bit more. "Umm, she didn't get the memo?" she suggested hesitantly. "And um, Gibbs, I thought you wanted to keep work and play separate?"

"Not when she's trespassing," he growled. He moved away from her, towards the door, and said, "I'll be back for those results in a bit."

* * *

Gibbs burst into the Director's office, throwing the doors so far open that one banged against the wall. He stopped short, considering something, and turned around and locked them. He strode over to Jen, seeing the look of combined curiosity and amusement on her face.

"Yes Jethro?" she queried, with a maddening air of superiority.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"What?" she responded, genuinely confused about what he was talking about.

"The Caff-Pow!s, the smiles, the little talks," he replied, coming up the right side of her desk, all the while keeping his gaze on her. "You keep playing with fire Jen, and you will get burned."

"Ah," she said lightly, catching on. "Abby."

Gibbs hesitated for a brief moment, not completely sure that he was ready to announce to the world, or even the Director, what he and Abby were doing behind closed doors. Resolved, he practically barked through clenched teeth, "She's mine!"

"Really?" Jen said, "I don't see a stamp of ownership anywhere. And I am her boss Jethro. She works for me."

"Just because you can't see them," he muttered.

Jen, barely catching that, arched her eyebrows. "Did Abby tell you what we've talked about Jethro?" she asked. "Did you even bother to ask?"

Gibbs momentarily looked embarrassed. Of course he hadn't asked. Why would he? He didn't waste his time thinking about it, but went on the attack again. "What did she say?" he demanded, though less harshly than before. Admittedly, his curiosity was piqued.

"Why should I tell you?" Jen questioned, with a slightly teasing tone, seeming to enjoy this power play.

Gibbs leaned behind her, his breath teasing her neck. "Because I asked nicely." he enunciated. He felt Jen shudder slightly and heard her inhale sharply. He turned his face more towards hers and stated, "You're enjoying this aren't you? The power. The game." He pulled away from her, adding, "Are you sure it's not going to your head Jen?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not talking about the agency anymore," she said slowly.

"Always knew you were a smart one," he replied with a wry smile. His tone turned serious and he added, "But unless you're willing to play by my rules…" He trailed off, letting the threat hang in the air.

"She'd do anything for you, you know," Jen said.

Gibbs gave her a quizzical look, confused by her change of tack.

"Abby," Jen explained. Seeing him still looking confused, she added, "You Jethro. We talk about you. It seems we have more in common than most people think."

"Don't think I like you and Abs being all buddy-buddy," Gibbs grumbled.

"She needed someone to see things from her perspective," Jen said. "Someone who's been there, done that, so to speak."

"Jen," he warned, not liking her implication.

"Though from what I've heard from her you were holding out on me Jethro," she teased, smiling. "Using your work handcuffs? Misappropriating NCIS property?" She paused, pensive, before adding, "On second thought, I should have known."

Thrown slightly off-kilter by Jen's candor, Gibbs said the first thing that came to his mind. "You never struck me as the sub type Jen."

"She's been enlightening me," she replied.

Gibbs simultaneously felt jealous and possessive. "What has she been doing behind my back?" he demanded.

"Nothing you wouldn't do I'm sure," Jen replied. "And she wouldn't do anything more than talking without your permission." The phone rang, interrupting their conversation. "Shepard," she answered simply.

Abby's voice could faintly be heard coming out of the earpiece. "Is Gibbs with you?" she asked. "He's not answering his desk phone or his cell phone." She sounded a bit worried. "He said he was going to see you for a moment and he'd be back for results. To be honest, I'm glad to hear that you seem to be in one piece after the way that he marched out of here. Gibbs was—"

By this point he had made his way back behind Jen, and he pressed the speakerphone button. "I'm here Abs," he said.  
"Oh," she said, stopped short, her voice now clearly audible. "Um, so what's going on."

Gibbs could just see Abby nervously twirling one of her braids around her finger. "Results Abby?" he demanded.

Jen's quiet intake of breath at feeling Gibbs's voice on her neck again was not quiet enough to escape being picked up by the speakerphone.

"Come on Gibbs," Abby said in response. "That's not fair. Don't tease the Director."

"You were right," Jen sighed reluctantly, trying to keep her face even.

"I know," Abby complained, her voice betraying the contented smile she surely had on her face. "He does that all the time."

"But I still want to hear about the results," Gibbs interjected.

"What I was going to say," Abby maintained, "Was that we're probably looking for more of a Betty Crocker than a Snoop Dogg."

"Huh?" Gibbs wondered, only slightly understanding the first reference, and the second not at all.

"Oh sorry," Abby said. "I guess I should clarify that. Based on the level of tetrahydrocannabinol in his system, it was clearly ingested, not smoked."

"Good work Abs," Gibbs said. "And don't think I'm going to forget about this."

She gulped, demurely saying, "Yes sir." There was a pause and she added tentatively, with hope, "Might the Director be able to intercede?"

Gibbs kept looking at the phone, seemingly ignoring Jen, and replied, "If she wants to get between us, that's up to her." He smirked, and added, "But I won't stop her." He pressed the disconnect button, and turned to look at her.

"Well I have no more appointments today," Jen said, finding her voice again, and closing up the open folders on her desk. "Perhaps it's time for you to learn how to share Jethro."


End file.
